The purpose of this project is to study the structure and function of the extracellular matrix. Particular attention is directed toward (1) understanding the interaction of the attachment factor, fibronectin, with collagen and (2) determining the role of the resulting fibronectin-collagen complex on cell behavior including adhesion, migration, and differentiation. (3) The interaction of other attachment factors, including laminin and chondronectin, with collagen and proteoglycans is being investigated.